Three
by Supaku
Summary: Separated one fateful night, Myla strives to reunite with her family once again and will do anything to get what she wants even if it means using the Hero of Twilight to get what she wants. LinkxOC R&R please!


Thank you for checking out my story. This has been a idea of mine since I played Ocarina of Time. I have created it in the world of Twilight Princess since that is the last game I played besides Spirit Tracks. I hope you enjoy my story and please feel free to critic. I feel as if I didn't do very well on this intro as I usually do, but I hope you will still continue to read it.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own the characters: Mist, Myla, Juniper, Lizzie. As for the others, I do not.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

It was the middle of the night and the storm continued to rage on. Thunder sounded in the sky as lightening brightened the darkened castle hallways as if it was the middle of the day. A servant of the castle ran down the hallway as fast as she could. Once she was at a door, she opened it with haste and bolted inside. In the grand room was a simple four poster bed. She walked to the bed and threw the covers over.

A small girl, no older than nine years, shivered to the sudden loss of warmth. She sat up and searched for her blanket to pull over her head, but none was found.

"Milady. Please awaken. You must go to the throne chamber. It is grave you do so." She said pulling the young child out of her warm bed.

"But why Lizzie? I was having such a wonderful dream. There was this boy in a green tunic and he came to the castle and fought all the bad guys." She mumbled as she pulled her slippers and robe on sleepily. Lizzie quickly pulled the child out of the room and down the hall.

"Sadly, no one will come. We have lost all hope." She muttered. The child became wide awake at the statement.

"All hope is lost? But that cannot be! Then that means…." She trailed off. Lizzie slowed down her pace to where the other could keep up with her.

"Yes, you will leave the castle tonight." She said. The child shook her head.

"No! I refuse! I am old enough to fight! Why won't you let me help fight? Instead you shelter me away like a child. I am almost ten years old!" The child cried out. Lizzie shook her head. "It is not that simple Milady. You are precious to our world just as the other two. We must make sure you are safe."

"The other two? You mean you are sending all of us away? Even Juniper? But she is a baby. Why are you sending us away?" She asked.

Lizzie sighed heavily as she reached a grand door. She pushed it open and stepped inside quickly. Other had already gathered by the throne. There were two other servants, one holding a bundle of blankets and the other calming a crying six year old girl. They took notice of the others when Lizzie shut the door. They joined them at the throne.

"I have brought Lady Mist. She wishes to stay with us and fight. I have already told her that it will not be permitted." Lizzie said. The one consulting the crying child stared at Mist. "Milady, you mustn't stay. If she were to get a hold of you, any of you, then our world would be doomed and so will the other worlds." Mist shook her head.

"It does not matter to me! I want to stay!" She proclaimed. The three servants stared at each other.

"What shall we do?" Lizzie questioned.

"Let her stay." A voice sounded from the back of the throne. A woman stepped out of the shadow. She was an elder lady dressed in a simple decorative robe.

"Priestess, you cannot mean for her to stay. She is in danger." Lizzie protested.

"It would be best for her to stay. If we sent all three of them away, then the evil will leave this world and try to find them. If we keep her here, the evil will stay and try to proclaim her before finding the others. Also, she could be of use to us. Her powers grow every day." She stated.

Mist smiled knowing she was going to stay in the castle, but saddened the other girls would be leaving. "What will happen to Myla and Juniper?" She asked the priestess.

"Not to worry Lady Mist. I have made arrangements with the Princess of Hyrule to take care of them. They will be safe and taken care of till this evil is vanquished."

Mist nodded and stared at the other two. Juniper, the baby, slept quietly in her bundle of blankets while Myla, the small girl, quietly wept at the confusing environment around her. She walked towards Myla and hugged her tightly.

"Myla, everything is going to be alright. One day, we will be together again. For now, keep this mirror shard. Maybe it will be useful." She said taking the small chain necklace around her next off and placing it around Myla's. She fumbled with the shard. It was cold and then edges were quite dull as if someone had filed them down. Mist then went to the sleeping Juniper, cradled in the arms of the young servant.

"Baby Juniper. You will grow up away from your home, so I shall give you a piece of it." She removed the last chain from around her next and placed it carefully on the baby's neck. It contain a small locket in the shape of triangle with the engraving 'Myka' on it. Mist stepped away from the girls and back to the priestess.

"Good bye Myla and Juniper. May the Goddesses watch over you." The Priestess raised her hand as the room began to fill with a soft blue light. The light became brighter till it was too much to bear and they closed their eyes.

Suddenly, darkness embraced them once again and there were two less people with them.

xoxo

She landed with a thud and a cloud of sand. She coughed and brushed the sand off of her nightgown. Wasn't there enough time for her to change? Why did she have to leave suddenly and in her nightgown? Myla stood up and immediately sunk into the ground. Everything around her was sand.

She got transported into the desert. Wasn't she supposed to be with the Princess of Hyrule? This couldn't be right. Maybe the she was somewhere in this desert. As crazy as it seemed, Myla huffed and began to long trek through the desert in the blistering cold night.

She walked for miles and the sun was beginning to peak. She was tired, not having slept for quite some time. It wasn't until the sun was rising that she found a castle. But it didn't look like a castle. The walls had vines growing on them and some of the stones looked like they would collapse in moment. Either way, it was shelter.

She quickly made her way to the deteriorating castle and found the entrance inside. The ground floor was covered in sand and bones. She screamed every time a rat or some scary thing passed by her. This was clearly not where she was supposed to be.

Myla continued to explore the strange castle, growing a little more confident when she found a discarded knife to use. She managed to make her way to the top where she stood outside in the fresh open air. It was day time and the sun was high in the sky. It was hot, but rather enjoyable to Myla. She stood upon a small podium that faced directly into a giant rock. What this area was used for, she certainly didn't know.

As any six year old child would do, she began to explore her surroundings. One thing she was quick interested in was the giant mirror that was on the platform where she stood. She traced her hand delicately across the design and examined her reflection.

She never noticed the man standing behind her until he spoke.

"What are you doing here child?" he said. Myla turned around startled. She examined the strange man. He was pure white, emitting a small glow. It seemed as if he had no face, but a mask floating where one should be. His hands as well where just a floating pair of gloves. She breathed in slowly and stated her name.

"I am Myla. I come from the Kingdom of Dégine*. I have been sent away to live with the Princess of Hyrule. Does she live here?" She asked. The man belted out a laugh.

"The Princess? Live here? No! My Lady, this is Aribitur's Prison. You must be the one the Princess ordered us to watch over. Welcome to your new home." He said. "I am one of the Five Sages, Muuto**. I will be your caretaker." He said.

"Nice to meet you Muuto. Can I ask you a question?" Muuto nodded. "What is it child?"

"One, why am I here? And two, what happened to Juniper?"

Muuto was silent for a moment before responding.

"The Princess thought it would be wise to send you away from the castle. She believes you would do better out here then you would in a castle constantly assaulted but villains. As for Lady Juniper, I do not know of her whereabouts. Now please, I have much to teach you today child." He said as he brought her to a small opening and led her inside.

* * *

><p>* Pronounce DAY-gee-nay<br>** Pronounce Mute-oh  
>Myla name pronounce MY-LA Just as it is spelled.<p>

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoy. Please review. I love to see reviews from people who love the story.<p>

And please check out my profile since I give updates on current stories there. Thank you and happy reading!


End file.
